Narutos creed revalations
by roagemage251
Summary: Naruto characters in assassins creed world REVIEW YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!


Hello,i know i am working on three other stories and they are next to be posted but i have got to get this out the way or else i won't be able to make another chapter to them.

so i apologize for any inconvenience this has brought upon you for not being unable to think about my other stories. Ezio,if you would please do the honers

Ezio:I can do that. Rougemage251 doesn't own assassins creed or Naruto in anyway shape or form and if you still think he is trying to take ownership of those two franchises it is more merciful for me to kill you now.

Me:that was a little harsh but thank you Ezio

ON WITH THE STORY!

...

A black haired boy with blue eyes and thick whiskers was free running on the roofs before he ran and jumped off the roof he was on and got up in exactly one second before he went back to might be wondering why a 12 years old is running well you are about to find out. He stops quickly and three seconds later a man with blackish grayish hair came around the corner and had a look of pride in his eyes. Great job Naruto,you are the pride of my life,and my son. said Ezio with pride leaking from his voice.

Thanks dad,i'm glad i can train with you to be the best i can. said Naruto smiling like a madman in happiness.(3 years later)NO,I WON'T LET YOU TAKE NARUTO ON THIS JOURNEY,I WOULD RATHER SLIT YOUR THOUGHTS NOW AND SAVE Y'ALL THE TROUBLE OF DIEING BY TEMPLAR HANDS! screamed a girl in a white robe and having a sword to Ezios neck. Easy Claudia,i just want to bring him with me,since he is my son and all. said Ezio.

It's ok aunt Claudia,i want to go,besides,the old mans eagle vision is as goods a blind mans eyes now. said Naruto jokingly and getting his aunt to giggle and put away her weapon. Ok,you can go..,as long as you promise me you'll come back alive. she said. I promise i will come back alive and with as few injuries as i can without missing out on my own mission to find the nine. said Naruto.

(3 months later) Naruto and Ezio were fighting for there lives against 500[ Templar foot soldiers. Naruto and Ezio killed 125 Templars each(250 Templar soldiers in total)before they were knocked unconscious. Naruto woke up and noticed that him and his dad were being dragged through a building, Ezio signed for him to be silent and to not show fear. Naruto nodded and put a mask of no emotion on scaring his captors shitless.

When they were at the top of a tower Naruto seen two men,one was wearing heavy looking armor(the guy from revelations) while the other had light armor and an orange mask.(if u don't know who this is ur a retard) Naruto and Ezio were put on two planks of wood that was hanging over a long fall.

The guy in heavy armor put a rope around Ezios neck wile the guy with the mask did the same to Naruto,all the while Narutos emotional mask of no emotion was still scaring the masked man and the other Templars half to death.(if you've seen the game of revelations and seen this part then you know what Naruto and Ezio did next) While Ezio was using the things hanging out the wall to get to the top,Naruto was using chakra.

When Naruto got to the top he looked down and seen that there was a thin layer of ice over some water. He kicked a statue of an eagle off of the roof and jumped off right after it successfully getting in the thing you know he is under Masyaf castle and killing 20 enemies before noticing an old guy trembling. Who are you?asked Naruto coldly. My name is Tazuna,please don't kill me. said a whimpering Tazuna.

Are you related to Inari by any chance? asked Naruto while putting up emotional barriers to keep from knew my grandson? he asked getting a nod of acknowledgement from Naruto. He was a great kid,i just wish i could of gotten to him quicker so i could of saved him. said Naruto before tossing a giant coin purse to Tazuna.

It's the least i can do to thank Inari for his help from when he was alive. said Naruto. Me and my father will take care of the Templars,you wait 5 minutes then leave as quickly as possible. said Naruto sadly.(10 minutes later) Is it true what they say,are you two as dangerous as they say or are we in controll of a bunch of drunks swinging sticks? asked the Templar.

A little of both actually. said Naruto in a impassive voice._ I know he's only faking that he's cold hearted,but that evan scared me. _thought Ezio. When Naruto got on one of the farthest buildings roofs he seen the masked ,the fox still has a few tricks in its the masked man. Don't you ever stop cawing? asked Naruto before stabbing the man with a dagger through the gut. whats behind those doors doesn't belong to you or any other templar. said Naruto.

The man chuckled darkly. We don't want your precocious books,we want directions to were the nine are located. said the man before he died. Rest in peace you fuckin bastard. said Naruto before checking the corpse and finding a stone with the number one on it.

_It's Shukakus stone! Looks like this is the true begging to my mission._ thought Naruto.

...

AN: and this is the first of many chapters to this great story,

I'm sorry it took so long but i do have a life beyond this.

you are great fans and i would like you to listen to hero by super chick,it is a great song and shows that one decision can fuck up everything in someones life.

the one,the only,the great ROUGEMAGE251!(A crowed of fan girls cheer me on)


End file.
